Will I Ever Have Grandkids?
by partner555
Summary: In which Delia ponders the age old question all parents ask.


**Disclaimer: Game Freak owns the copyright to Pokemon**

* * *

In Pallet Town, there lives a middle-aged woman. Her name is Delia Ketchum, and she is pondering a question that many parents ask.

"Mimey, do you think I'll ever become a grandmother?" she asked.

Mimey just stared at her, reminding Delia in that stare of how oblivious her son is to the feelings of other girls, irrespective of how blatant they make it.

"Yeah, you're right. But I can still dream can't I? At this point, I think I'll be happy to be a grandmother before I see a wedding! Ignoring reality for a moment, let's see if we can figure out who Ash is most likely to get together with, shall we?"

"Mime!"

* * *

"Ok, let's keep it to girls he travelled with and those we know, or at least are pretty sure, have a crush on him," Delia said. "That means first up is Misty."

"Let's see, they met when Misty fished him out of a river, and then he stole her bike, and destroyed it. She followed him ever since to make him pay for it," summarised Delia. "In all this time, I think they danced once after something with a Gastly, but after that, there were just _maybe_ acts of romance that _might_ be considered romantic if you try really hard to view it that way."

"And then they parted ways after the Johto League, which probably destroyed any chances of me becoming a grandmother with Misty as an in-law," sighed Delia.

"Mime," sighed Mimey.

* * *

"Next is Melody from Shamouti. We know she gave Ash a kiss when he and his friends first arrived at the island. Was there anything else?" asked Delia.

Mimey shook her head.

"Well, at least she made it further than Misty…"

* * *

"Mime?" Mimey asked, pointing to a picture of Ash and his many Pokemon, in particular pointing to Bayleef.

Delia shook her head and said, "There is no chance of me getting grandkids that way, in addition to all the other possible issues."

* * *

"I remember another girl that also kissed Ash," recalled Delia. "It was in Altomare. There's just one problem."

"Mime?"

"We don't know whether it was Bianca who kissed him, or Latias."

Mimey nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Ok, next girl on the list is Macy," said Delia.

"Mime!" said an excited Mimey.

"Yes Mimey, I know. She was one of the girls that clearly had a crush on him. Unfortunately, that's where we run into Ash's total obliviousness of the feelings of the opposite gender," she sighed. "Macy specifically mentioned wanting to go on a date with him, and called him sweetie, and yet Ash _still_ missed the fact she had a crush on him."

Mimey also sighed.

* * *

"Now we're on to Ash's second long-term female travelling companion, May. If I remember correctly, they started travelling together for the exact same reason as Misty," said Delia.

Mimey nodded, but remembered something important, "Mime mime!"

"What? Oh, right, despite what she and Ash have in common, she has far more in common with Drew, and is more likely to end up with him," she remembered. "Drew seems like a good kid, and will likely treat her nice. May could do far worse," Delia said as she shuddered as she thought of the guy who dresses as a Cacturne.

* * *

"And now for someone a little closer to home, Anabel," considered Delia. "She also had a crush on Ash, though she was nowhere near as obvious as Macy was. I mean, we only know at all because she visited us once and told us over tea. There's no way _Ash_ would have picked up on that."

"Mime," sighed Mimey.

"Maybe we should call Anabel and see about encouraging her to follow her heart?" she questioned. "I'll keep that in mind as my last resort for grandkids if I can't think of anything better."

* * *

"Dawn is next," said Delia. "As far as Ash's long-term female travelling companions go, she broke the pattern and was _not_ upset her bike was destroyed by Pikachu."

"She also went the extra mile in showing Ash support and cheering him on, to the point of putting on a cheerleader's outfit," continued Delia. "Having a personal cheerleader like that would have been a dream come true for a typical teenage male. Unfortunately, Ash is not one of them."

Mimey can only shake her head at that.

"If my son was just a little more noticing of girls as not just as friends, he and Dawn could have gotten together," sighed Delia, knowing yet another chance at grandkids had slipped away.

* * *

"The next girl is a special case," considered Delia. "Her own parents told me about how their daughter Angie has a crush on Ash."

"According to them, Angie talks about Ash a lot. It's clear she's got strong feelings for him, and her parents seem to approve of him. Angie may live further away than Anabel, but I probably have a higher chance of getting grandkids with Angie, if her parents help me set them up."

Mimey made a mental note of this idea.

* * *

"And now for Ash's fourth long-term female travelling companion, Iris," Delia continued. "Apparently, they met when Ash's Pokedex identified her as an Axew because she had one hanging out in her hair?"

"Mime," Mimey nodded in confirmation.

"Do you think there was anything between them? Or at least on Iris' side?" asked Delia.

Mimey can only shrugged helplessly.

"Yeah, it's hard to tell with Iris."

* * *

"Finally, there is Serena," Delia said, then paused.

With growing hope, she said, "Actually, now that we've come to her, I think she's my best chance. Ash apparently helped her out once, which caused her to have a lifelong crush and treasure that memory. Too bad Ash didn't remember it since he helps people out all the time…"

"Still, Serena is now travelling with Ash, and has on many occasions tried to show her feelings for Ash, only to fail, whether because she was too nervous, Ash was too oblivious, or both," said Delia. "And yet, she hasn't given up."

"Mime, mime mime?" asked Mimey, who remembered something important.

"Oh yes, there is Miette, who also has a crush on Ash," remembered Delia. "However, she wants Serena to have her chance first, and that's in spite of her own crush, which led Miette to choose Ash as her partner for that dance after learning Serena didn't do that."

"Serena really is my best chance. If I want grandkids, I must give Serena all the help she can get!" declared Delia. "But how to do it?"

"Let's see," pondered Delia. "I know Serena failed to get the Kalos Queen title, and Ash lost the Kalos League after coming so close. I think the two could use some cheering up, don't you think so, Mimey?

Mimey nodded.

"Perhaps a relaxing vacation in Alola?" she asked. "Nice sandy beaches, beautiful forests, plenty of romantic locations, that's bound to cause something, right? And I'll make sure to pack Serena some of the most alluring swimsuits I can find. Maybe _that_ will get Ash to notice the opposite sex for once! Come on Mimey, we have a relationship to set up!"

"Mime!"


End file.
